In the Eyes of the Other
by Setsuna-X
Summary: HIATUS Darcy and Bingley have been friends for a long time and know one another quite well. They are extremely close, but when the Bennet sisters and other prospects begin to show up, things become hectic and love becomes a mess.
1. The Bennets

This is a redone version of Jane Austen's _Pride and Prejudice_. So if you love the book and don't want to see it changed, then don't read. This was done by R.D.K and me, Setsuna X.

**Disclaimer:** This was made solely for the purpose of entertainment and we are receiving nothing from this book.

**Summary:** _Darcy and Bingley have been friends for a long time and know one another quite well. They are extremely close, but when the Bennet sisters and other prospects begin to show up, things become hectic and love becomes a mess_.

**Chapter 1**

It is truth universally acknowledged that a single man in possession of a good fortune must be in want of a lover.

Mr. Bingley, a man of wealth and single to boot, had just moved into Longbourne. The girls in the Bennet household, except Jane and Elizabeth, who were the two eldest daughters, were all in an uproar at the new meat on the platter. Mr. Bennet sat back on his La-Z-Boy chair with a glass of wine, watching all the women getting ready for the hunt.

"Mr. Bennet" screeched Mrs. Bennet at her husband; "you must introduce us to Mr. Bingley. It is essential so that one of your daughters might marry him."

"Why?" asked Mr. Bennet "Surely you can introduce yourselves, I know you strongly want to meet this Mr. Bingley," responded Mr. Bennet.

"Oh! You are insufferable Mr. Bennet" cried his wife "Don't worry ladies, I am sure that your father loves you very much, he just has a _horrible_ way of showing it by abandoning his daughters in a time of crisis to fend for themselves…" left off Mrs. Bennet dramatically.

"Now that you bring it up, my dear," continued Mr. Bennet "There is a ball in a week at

---------shire. I hear from Mr. Bingley himself that he is to show up with several handsome ladies and a prominent young man."

All the girls stopped whatever they were doing and just gawked at Mr. Bennets' form, which was still lounged on his chair, cradling the wine glass.

"You have talked to Mr. Bingley! And there is to be a ball!" squeaked his wife in excitement, clasping her hands in front of her. Her face, one of triumph along with her daughter Lydia, let out the most outrageously and brightest smile. Mary just ignored the excitement around her and opted to pick up a book and read. Jane and Elizabeth were excited over the ball itself, not necessarily the company.

**A/N: **

_SX: _Well, that's chapter 1…chapter 2 will be up soon. We're still working on this fic, so plz be patient and R&R. Thanx! And remember that Austen's chapter were kinda short, so we're recreating that too.

_R.D.K: _I did not know that i could've started something like this. But hey its cool


	2. The Ball

This is a redone version of Jane Austen's _Pride and Prejudice_. So if you love the book and don't want to see it changed, then don't read. This was done by R.D.K and me, Setsuna X.

**Disclaimer:** This was made solely for the purpose of entertainment and we are receiving nothing from this book.

**Summary:** _Darcy and Bingley have been friends for a long time and know one another quite well. They are extremely close, but when the Bennet sisters and other prospects begin to show up, things become hectic and love becomes a mess_.

**Chapter 2**

The girls arrived in their best garments, ready to please the new man on the block, Mr. Bingley and his friend, Mr. Darcy who was also rumored to be in good fortune. Elizabeth went on her way and conversed with the men's sisters, who were quite handsome, but were condescending in their own right, but pleasant enough to Jane that caused a smile to flitter on Elizabeth's face. Jane herself danced with several man, but Mr. Bingley had chosen to dance with her _twice_. Not once, not three times, but twice. Proving to the other available women that he preferred Jane and had ultimately chosen her as his wife.

Elizabeth sat down for a while to rest her feet after dancing and standing the whole evening. Mr. Darcy had danced only twice; with Mrs. Hurst and Miss Bingley. He refused to dance with anyone else and only talked with his party. Many believed him to be the most unagreeable and hoped to never see him at another ball again. Where she was sitting, Elizabeth was able to overhear a conversation between Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley.

Mr. Bingley really wanted Mr. Darcy to dance "I hate to see you standing about yourself in this stupid manner, at least dance with someone handsome. I'd say that young lady behind you, she is handsome enough and most agreeable."

Darcy turned his head and caught Elizabeth's eye. "She is handsome, but not handsome enough to tempt _me_," replied Mr. Darcy indignantly. "But I am sure I see one or two agreeable and handsome people," said Mr. Darcy looking pointedly at Mr. Bingley, straight into his eyes and left the implication hanging in the air. Mr. Bingley caught onto what Mr. Darcy was implying and his cheeks colored the most nicely, enhancing his already beautiful features.

Mr. Bingley, embarrassed despite himself, chuckled softly and said "Well then, I say you should seek them out and ask them to dance with you, best not look too shielded and lonely."

Elizabeth felt that she heard enough. She stood and her chair cluttered mildly, but enough to bring Mr. Darcy and Mr. Bingley's attention to her. She looked over at the two men, gave a little curtsey, raised her head, and stalked out of the area with whatever dignity she had left. Mind you, not caring about Mr. Darcy's assessment of her at all; she found him most unagreeable.

Mr. Darcy turned back to speak to Mr. Bingley but found him in company of his sisters and Miss Jane Bennet. Mr. Darcy huffed privately after both Mr. Bingley and Miss Elizabeth Bennet's departure. He ignored all other company and followed Mr. Bingley's example and grabbed a glass of wine and proceeded to drink the night away.

**A/Ns:**

_R.D.K.: Balls are fun when there are handsome people around._

_SX: I know these chapters are awfully short but they're only meant as entertainment for me and my friend, but we wanted to share it with everyone else. Anyway, I would like to thank our reviwers:_ **loveroflanguage,** simplestarzz (), _and especially to_ **Bubbly Spirt **_who was our first ever reviewer! Thanks and keep reading people._


	3. The Beginning

This is a redone version of Jane Austen's _Pride and Prejudice_. So if you love the book and don't want to see it changed, then don't read. This was done by R.D.K and me, Setsuna X.

**Disclaimer:** This was made solely for the purpose of entertainment and we are receiving nothing from this book.

Summary:_ Darcy and Bingley have been friends for a long time and know one another quite well. They are extremely close, but when the Bennet sisters and other prospects begin to show up, things become hectic and love becomes a mess._ Chapter 3 

Mr. Bingley (after one too many) waved good-bye to everyone vigorously as he entered his carriage where a less drunk Darcy sat.

"Bye bye, everyone! I had a" Mr. Bingley hiccupped "a great time!" He fell into the carriage. "Lovely party eh Darcy? So many girls! All of them were so nice!! Jane Bennet is really pretty. What about you Darcy. Have your eye on anyone's bodice?

Darcy gave him a look "what the devil are you talking about?" to this Bingley replied "Oh come on we're confidents you can tell me! What'd you think of Elizabeth? She was pretty hot! Not as much as her sister Jane though. So, come on you can tell me!"

Darcy looked in the other direction as he said "She was alright I guess."

Bingley looked at him and began to move closer "Oooh Mr. Cool looked away! Well come on let me look into your eyes! Your soul will tell me the truth."

Darcy moved away "You've had too much to drink."

Bingley got closer to Darcy and started pawing at him as he said "Come on! Let me see into your soul!"

Bingley then grabbed Darcys' face and gently held his cheeks with his hands, absently noticing how soft his skin was. His olive skin gleaming in the moonlight by the sweat droplets from the heat induced hall.

"Let me see into your soul," whispered Bingley as he began to lean in, his eyes closing slowly into a sexy stare. Darcy was too enticed and drunk to turn away, and proceeded to lean in as well. Their lips met hesitantly and both absently regarded the others soft and velvety petal lips. Darcy grew bolder and pressed his lips upon Bingley harder. He then slipped his tongue over Bingleys' lower lip causing him to gasp. Darcy, seeing an opportune moment, slipped his tongue into Bingleys' warm cavern. Bingley got over his surprise and became bold by massaging his tongue along Darcy's. Darcy's eyes widened but soon accepted this feeling and let his eyes droop close again. They had to break apart for air after that and both leaned in, their foreheads touching, trying to get their breathing and heart rate under control.

**A/N: (Setsuna X) **Well, this chapter sure is short, so chapter 4 is going up as well. **R.D.K** and I are still in the works for this. Sorry for the late updates and short chapters, but we're both pretty busy, so please bear with us.

I do wanna thank our reviewers though, and those who at least read this, so thanx!

Specifically to: **Bubbly Spirt and Katie.**

Also, sorry in advance to anyone who spots something wrong with the fic, please send suggestions and we'll fix the problems as soon as we can.


	4. The Unease

This is a redone version of Jane Austen's _Pride and Prejudice_. So if you love the book and don't want to see it changed, then don't read. This was done by R.D.K and me, Setsuna X.

**Disclaimer:** This was made solely for the purpose of entertainment and we are receiving nothing from this book.

Summary: _Darcy and Bingley have been friends for a long time and know one another quite well. They are extremely close, but when the Bennet sisters and other prospects begin to show up, things become hectic and love becomes a mess._ Chapter 4 

The carriage came to a stop in front of Netherfield. The horseman hesitantly opened the door. Darcy and Bingley were on opposite sides of the carriage and seemed unaffected. He looked at the sideways they entered Bingleys' home.

The two walked quietly back into the house and didn't speak until they reached the library. They were sure they were alone because the Bingley sisters were too empty-headed to read.

The silence was broken when Bingley said, "I'm sorry Darcy I was extremely--that is…My actions were uncalled for," he finished off quite lamely and disheartened.

"Don't," Darcy stopped him. "Apologize, that is. It's alright, I didn't try to stop you either."

"So what now?"

"Well," Darcy began sitting down. "I don't know. For once I really don't know."

"This is weird I always figured that I'd marry a young and handsome woman, like that Jane Bennet, but this is kind of different."

Darcy felt a pang of jealously and began without hearing what he was saying "Jane doesn't love you," in a cold voice that he didn't believe could have possibly come out of his mouth.

"Oh." Bingley looked sad for a moment "But I guess that's better because of…." He stopped.

**A/N: (Setsuna X)**

Sorry again for the short chapter, this one was made just to get things moving along. I'm currently working on around 5 stories at once, so please be patient with me, I'll really appreciate it. I'm in the process of finding someone willing to type out all the chapters, so far I know that chapters 1-8 are written out…Anyway, thanx again for your patience and continue reading please!


	5. The Confusion

"**In the Eyes of the Other"**

This is a redone version of Jane Austen's _Pride and Prejudice_. So if you love the book and don't want to see it changed, then don't read. This was done by R.D.K and me, Setsuna X.

**Disclaimer:** This was made solely for the purpose of entertainment and we are receiving nothing from this book.

**Summary:**_Darcy and Bingley have been friends for a long time and know one another quite well. They are extremely close, but when the Bennet sisters and other prospects begin to show up, things become hectic and love becomes a mess._

_**Previous Chapter: **_

"_So what now?"_

"_Well," Darcy began sitting down. "I don't know. For once I really don't know."  
_

"_This is weird I always figured that I'd marry a young and handsome woman, like that Jane Bennet, but this is kind of different." _

Darcy felt a pang of jealously and began without hearing what he was saying "Jane doesn't love you," in a cold voice that he didn't believe could have possibly come out of his mouth.

"_Oh." Bingley looked sad for a moment "But I guess that's better because of…." He stopped._

Chapter 5 

The doorbell to his house rang and Mr. Bingley tensed slightly.

"Who could be calling at this time?" asked Darcy with an angry tone underlying the question. The butler promptly showed up into the study where the men resided.

"Misses Jane and Elizabeth Bennet" announced the butler as he stepped out of the room, allowing Jane and Elizabeth to enter. Bingley broke out into a smile when he first saw Jane, but it merely tightened on his face. Darcy took pride in being able to notice that his friend was not being as welcoming as he usually was. '_Probably really wanted to continue that conversation' _mentally chuckled Darcy.

"To what do we owe the pleasure, fine ladies?" exclaimed Bingley in false cheerfulness. Darcy remained in his seat, uncaring about any gentlemanly courtesies.

"Oh, you see, we got caught in the rain and your fine house happened to be the closest one. We are sorry if we are imposing" said Jane, slightly sheepishly and trying to keep a straight face. She was always bad at lying.

"Not at all, not at all. Come in and have a seat." The ladies stepped into the room gingerly and sat next to each other on the couch nearest to the fire. "Martha!" called Bingley "Can you please bring us some tea and crumpets?" he asked her.

"Of course, sir" said Martha as she bowed slightly and left with a bounce in her step. These girls seemed nicer than the masters' sisters already, and they've barley said a word. Soon Martha stepped back into the room with some mint tea and buttery crumpets.

"I dare say that your home is in the opposite direction of the ball room, pray tell how you managed to appear on this doorstep?" haughtily asked Darcy.

Elizabeth blushed slightly in embarrassment. '_Of course our mothers' plan would not work'_ she thought angrily. She hated looking the fool, especially in front of a pretentious man like Darcy.

Elizabeth showed no outward expression, she was just here for Jane's sake and Jane's sake alone. She turned to look at her sister who was already happily chatting with Mr. Bingley, having not heard Mr. Darcy's question. Elizabeth allowed a small smile on her face at the view of her sister's face flushed with happiness. _She must be in love already_…

Darcy thought otherwise. He had also been observing his friend and Ms. Jane Bennet and noticed that they had similar characters, happy and pleasing. That was the reason why they seemed to get along so well, but wasn't the saying that 'opposites' attract? Their personalities were too alike to cause a spark; the best they could hope for would be a close friendship, but even that would never be more than the years he and Bingley have known each other.

Bingley continued to chat happily with Jane as they both sat near the glowing embers of the fire. He felt that Jane was a very sweet young lady, one that might actually make a wonderful wife someday. Before he had thought that he would never find someone as agreeable as himself and had already resigned himself to alone, but then that incident with Darcy had occurred, yes that is what he would call it, 'the incident', and now he was finding himself more and more agreeable with Jane. He was so confused, but happy that chatting with Jane was taking his mind off that kiss with Darcy. Speaking of Darcy…

"I daresay Darcy, you seem to be very quiet over there" stated Bingley.

"I don't have much to contribute" Darcy smoothly replied. Bingley pouted his lips in disappointment of trying to get Darcy to join in the conversation, but failed and decided to continue on speaking with Jane.

Jane on the other hand was ecstatic at being able to talk to Bingley for the time being. It is true that they had only just met, but she felt a connection between them. Their personalities were alike and somehow she knew that they would be good for one another, yet every time she snuck a glance at the other man in the room, Darcy she believed his name was, would give her the fiercest glare she had ever had the displeasure of seeing and it sent chills down her spine. Elizabeth seemed to be as silent as Darcy, but was so in a more calm sense than the tense silence Darcy seemed to be in.

"Well, I believe that you ladies are in need of some beauty sleep," said Bingley graciously ending his conversation with Jane.

"My word Mr. Bingley," began Elizabeth loudly and standing up "that you are calling Jane and myself quite hideous" she finished off in good nature.

Bingley blushed in embarrassment. It's not like he meant it that way! Darcy was snickering slightly and was about to make a further degrading comment, but Bingley shot him a look that clearly said 'say something horrible and you'll regret it!', and he promptly shut his mouth.

"My dear Miss Bennet, "began Bingley "you should know I meant no ill regard with my comment, I was merely stating that it is late and it would be wise to retire early, especially after such an exhausting activity such as dancing this night."

Elizabeth simply bowed her head a bit and gave Bingley a smile. Darcy, before he could stop himself, let out a small growl of jealousy, who it was directed at he wasn't sure himself, and that frightened him even more and made him go on the offensive. He stood up, face pink with anger, embarrassment, and topped off with a hint of self-loathing. He opted to stalk out of the room and got to his sleeping quarters.

"I apologize for his behavior" chuckled Bingley, a bit embarrassed at his friends' behavior.

"Think nothing of it," replied Jane as her and Elizabeth went to their prepared rooms for the night.

**A/N: (Setsuna X)**

Finally an update on this story. I think my friend might have dropped out of finishing this story. I still have a few more parts of her work (but not much) and I'll finish this fic up. I might have to reread P&P again, it's been a while and I want to make sure I have the characters up to par. Sorry again for the short chapter, but at least it's longer than the last one. Thanks to the reviewers (_Bubbly Spirt and DJ Clawson_)… although I apologize for not having this perfectly accurate. Next chapter might take a while again to put up, but we'll see. I'll probably end up rewriting this myself and cut out/revise the things R.D.K. wrote out. (_maybe) _Thank you all for reading and staying with me throughout this fic.


	6. Thinking

**In the Eyes of the Other**

This is a redone version of Jane Austen's _Pride and Prejudice_. So if you love the book and don't want to see it changed, then don't read. This was done by R.D.K and me, Setsuna X.

**Disclaimer:** This was made solely for the purpose of entertainment and we are receiving nothing from this book.

**Summary:**Darcy and Bingley have been friends for a long time and know one another quite well. They are extremely close, but when the Bennet sisters and other prospects begin to show up, things become hectic and love becomes a mess.

**Previous Chapter:**

_Elizabeth simply bowed her head a bit and gave Bingley a smile. Darcy, before he could stop himself, let out a small growl of jealousy, who it was directed at he wasn't sure himself, and that frightened him even more and made him go on the offensive. He stood up, face pink with anger, embarrassment, and topped off with a hint of self-loathing. He opted to stalk out of the room and got to his sleeping quarters._

"_I apologize for his behavior" chuckled Bingley, a bit embarrassed at his friends' behavior._

"_Think nothing of it," replied Jane as her and Elizabeth went to their prepared rooms for the night._

Chapter 6 

Bingley remained in the library, sitting on the couch opposite the warm, blazing fire in the hearth. The dancing flames bathed the room in a glowing orange, giving off the effect of a sunrise in the room. The gold bindings on the books glowed the most, causing sparkles to erupt fro, the shelves.

He just sat there watching the embers slowly die from the used up wood and calculating his emotions. He wasn't like Darcy, able to hide his emotions behind a mask; rather, he wore his emotions on his sleeves. He knew that everyone would be able to see what he was feeling with one look upon his visage, but he liked it that way. He felt that by hiding his emotions he would be lying to people, and he absolutely loathed lying. It was something that his mother had pounded into his head when he was younger; never tell a lie, because if you do, it will come and haunt you.

He really believed this to be true. Nothing good can come from lies. The truth would eventually surface, and then where would he be?

The churning feeling in his stomach returned with a vengeance, not allowing him a moment of peace. He was just so… so… _confused_! Very confused indeed. He was now sober enough to admit that he had enjoyed that heated kiss with Darcy. Darcy, the man with broad shoulders and dashing ebony locks. But, he had to admit to himself that Jane was a very pretty maiden, and with a personality much like his own.

He knew that if he took the time and gave her a chance then he could grow to love her in time. He poured himself a cup of brandy and was content enough to simply sit there and drink the night away, but he knew he couldn't do that. He wouldn't even be in this situation if it weren't for alcohol in the first place, and he'd have a pounding headache the next morning. That was the last thing he needed atop of all the emotional turmoil going on in his heart and head.

He decided to place his cup down and dragged himself off to his bedroom, ready to lay on his soft, warm cotton sheets and doze off into the land of nod.

After storming off, most rudely, to his room for the night Darcy flopped gracefully onto his bed. He rubbed his weary face with his reddened hands. After having his fingers clench tightly to his palms, their surface had gained a rosier shade. How had he managed to land himself into this situation? The alcohol had made him kiss Bingley. No, that wasn't right. The alcohol merely gave him the courage to do something that he secretly had wanted to do. A secret that he himself, didn't even know that he held. Possibly.

But yet the more preposterous thing is that Bingley had kissed him _back_. He didn't shove him, or push him away. If anything, he gripped harder, dragging him against himself. Bingley hadn't even bothered to deny that the whole episode had even happened.

That was the thing that was the most furiously annoying!

And besides, what was Bingley playing at? Kissing him in the carriage first and now, mere moments ago, ignoring him all the while doting on that lower class, Jane Bennet. Miss Bennet was a well enough person. Pleasant in conversation and polite too, but what made her so interesting as to cause Bingley to spend an hour talking to her about. Now this was quite annoying as well.

And another thing: Elizabeth.

That woman, with her expressive, shining eyes; they were so full of confidence and pride. She upheld her woman nature, but posed as something more than that. She seemed strong and unwilling to bend to any ones wish. She danced to her own tune, and was proud of it. That was the most intriguing woman he had ever came across.

He had to admit that she peaked his interest. She had a sort of fire burning inside of her, allowing herself to hold her head high wherever she went, and in the presence of anyone.

Darcy rose from the bed that he had so _graciously_ thrown himself on. He had too many things on his mind, too many to keep him still on the bed. He paced around the burgundy-carpeted room, thinking of the night and its events.

His thoughts clamped up and everything felt cluttered in his head. His pacing increased. He had never felt this way before. The impulses, the excitement, coursing through him were new and frightening. All his life things had been a bit simple, regardless of his sisters past, and everything was smooth.

Never had he faced such a situation. He held feelings for his best friend, and a man no less, but at the same time new feelings were burning in his chest regarding the enigma that is Elizabeth Bennet.

Yet Bingley's kiss was still burning upon his lips, embedding itself upon them.

**A/N: **Finally, the end of this chapter! It's actually pretty lengthy, compared to the rest. I would have continued writing, but this seemed like a good place to stop. I still got a few more chapters written out, and then after that I'm going to have to re-read P&P, which might take me a while b/c I'm currently reading Anne Rice's _The Vampire Chronicles_, which are very long and is a long series, but I'll see what I could do. Anyway, thanks to everyone who is reading this story. Lemme know what you think regarding rewriting the first 4 chapters. Thanks.


	7. Sickly Reasons

**In the Eyes of the Other**

This is a redone version of Jane Austen's _Pride and Prejudice_. So if you love the book and don't want to see it changed, then don't read. This was done by R.D.K and me, Setsuna X.

**Disclaimer:** This was made solely for the purpose of entertainment and we are receiving nothing from this book. Also, hints of shonen-ai.

**Summary:**_Darcy and Bingley have been friends for a long time and know one another quite well. They are extremely close, but when the Bennet sisters and other prospects begin to show up, things become hectic and love becomes a mess._

Chapter 7-Sickly Reasons

The next morning everyone in the Bingley household woke up with different conceptions about the new day. Elizabeth woke up to the sound of someone coughing coming from the next room. She immediately got up, flung the blankets off her body, put on some slippers that were provided along with a robe and left her room. She traveled the hall for a minute or two, trying to find out which room the sound of coughing was coming from. Upon reaching the door to her sisters room Elizabeth knocked loudly upon the oak door in a sort of frenzy.

"Come in" rasped out the voice from within. Elizabeth filled with worry, lobbed open the door, yet still careful enough to not let them bang on the inner walls. She jogged in and up to the bed where Jane laid.

"Jane, are you alright?" cried Elizabeth, worried over her sisters health and the slow recovery she would most likely have to go through.

"I'm –cough- I'm fine dear Lizzy. It is just a little cold. I'm sure that I'll be fine given time and rest," Jane managed out between coughs and a dry throat.

"What is the problem?" asked Mr. Bingley, dressed in a deep scarlet robe, and with his golden hair slightly disheveled. His chest was rising and falling rapidly and his lungs were inhaling as much air as they could manage. He righted himself at the presence of both women with an air of dignity and strolled in.

"Jane has fallen ill, possibly due to the rain we suffered on our way here, since my mother and sisters took the carriage back home last evening. I hope it is nothing bad," worriedly stated Elizabeth.

"Oh dear," gushed out Mr. Bingley "I shall call an apothecary right away to diagnose her and to bring her any medicine she might require."

"That is too much Mr. Bingley. I am fine. Lizzy is just blowing this out of proportion. I do not need an apothecary," weakly said Jane in a strained voice, hoping not to take some much from Mr. Bingley. They were already imposing much upon his hospitality.

"Nonsense!" cried both Mr. Bingley and Elizabeth.

"Ms. Bennet," said Mr Bingley to Elizabeth "you have my permission to borrow a carriage to take you home. Please gather some belongings for both you and your sister and return here. She will need someone with her while she is recovering in bed. I do not think it is wise for her to be moved, especially to such a far away location."

"Thank you so much for your kindness and hospitality Mr. Bingley," gushed out Elizabeth "I shall do that right away." Elizabeth, relieved, left the room in order to prepare to go back home.

"I will call someone to come and attend to you, excuse me" said Mr. Bingley as he stepped out of Jane's room in order to return to his own and get ready for the day. Jane's rasped out protests fell on deaf ears.

**-:: Bingley's Room ::-**

Bingley made it to his room and proceed to undress. He took off the cotton scarlet robe and placed it on the bed. Next he proceeded with unbuttoning his pajama shirt and let it drop to the ground, pooling around his feet. He was halfway through removing his pants when door burst open without any notice.

Mr. Darcy stood there, completely stunned. Mr. Bingley himself was left standing on one foot and began to tilt toward the bed. Darcy noticed this and rushed forward to catch him, but tripped upon the shirt on the floor and tumbled atop Bingley on the bed.

Both men flushed in embarrassment, their breaths slowly becoming labored by the sheer closeness of one another. Darcy lifted his head from Bingley's chest and looked longingly into his eyes, drowning in his mesmerizing orbs. Darcy's face inched closer and both men had their eyes closed, awaiting the sensations a kiss would induce. But, before their lips could touch a maid outside the door announced the arrival of Bingley's sisters.

Darcy's eyes snapped open and looked into Bingley's startled eyes. Inwardly he groaned, wanting to see where another kiss would have led them, and maybe help answer some of the questions he had the night before. Darcy gulped deeply and proceeded to gently and slowly lift himself from Bingley's naked torso, chancing a glance at his chest all the while. He had felt his warm, soft skin and wished he could lay on it forever. Bingley noticed Darcy's gaze and his cheeks grew red.

"Um, I guess I should get ready to visit our guests. Can you please wait for me in my room?" asked Bingley in a small, insecure voice, picking himself off from the bed.

"Of course" replied Darcy, staring at Bingley as he hastily gathered all his things quickly and practically ran from the room into the adjacent bathroom. Darcy awkwardly stood in the middle of Bingley's room and wearily rubbed his face.

'_What are we doing?' _he thought. '_What am __I_ _doing? Do I really like Charles that way? He's handsome, I'll admit and certainly enough to tempt me. His personality is a great contrast to mine, so you can say that we balance each other out. Sort of like Yin and Yang. But, what about his feelings? Is he already infatuated with that Jane Bennet? They did spend the better of last evening dancing, not to mention spending several hours talking by the fire. And yet I'm still confused over the enigma that is Elizabeth Bennet,_' thought Darcy in circles.

He didn't have enough time, however, to come up with any answers to his many questions because Bingley had just stepped in the room. His golden hair was combed down, the blond tips just brushing the top of his shoulders. He was dressed smartly and with little flourish. His face was still flushed from his bath. It was obvious he preferred having much hot water by the look of his pink skin and the curled edges of his hair that the steam produced.

Darcy felt that he could do nothing but continue to stare at his friend. Although Bingley was nothing but presentable he still had an air about him that drew people to his side and his easy- going and good natured personality kept them at his side. Bingley shifted from foot to foot, anxious and a little self-conscious of the hard stare that Darcy was giving him. It felt as if he was analyzing him for something.

Before he knew it his face became flushed for another reason. The intense and longing look in Darcy's eyes brought out unknown emotions to flow through is body, making him visibly shudder. He wasn't sure what those feelings in those eyes meant for him, but could not come up with a good enough reason to fear or ignore them.

"Are you cold?" asked Darcy suddenly, seeing Bingley's shudder. Bingley broke out of his stupor and blinked quite stupidly for a moment.

"Cold?" Bingley asked tilting his head slightly to the left. "No, I'm not cold, what makes you say that?"

"Never mind" responded Darcy, "We'd better get down there. They're probably wondering where we might have gone to."

"Yes yes, you are right, let us go" said Bingley as he led the way to the library where their guests were waiting.

_TBC_

**A/N: **And that is the end of all the chapters that I have written out, and at the moment I really don't remember a lot of the details that happened in P&P, so it'll take quite a while for the next chapter to come out. In the meantime I'll go through all the chapters and fix them up, making them more realistic. Anyway, a question: **Does anyone know the eye color of any of the characters, mainly **_**Mr. Bingley**_** and **_**Mr. Darcy**_Thanks to anyone who's been reading, I hope you continue to do so. Also, this is the last collaborative chapter between me and my friend, so the rest of the fic will be entirely mine, and I'll basically claim it all as mine, seeing as it mostly was mine to begin with. Till later!


End file.
